The Pureblood Princess
by CuteAngel23
Summary: Kuran Mika is the older twin sister of Kuran Yuuki. Juuri and Haruka favored yuuki over her which made Mika hate them. Kaname cared for his sister especially Mika. Kaname always plays with Mika when she was young but then he saw Yuuki and put Mika aside. Rido always cared for the girl and Mika love her uncle like her father or more than that. A week before Rido attack the Kuran Man
1. Summary

Kuran Mika is the older twin sister of Kuran Yuuki. Juuri and Haruka favored yuuki over her which made Mika hate them. Kaname cared for his sister especially Mika. Kaname always plays with Mika when she was young but then he saw Yuuki and put Mika aside. Rido always cared for the girl and Mika love her uncle like her father or more than that. A week before Rido attack the Kuran Mansion he taken Mika to his mansion and there she met Shiki Senri, Senri didn't like her at first but when he get to know her better he started to love the girl as his own sister. Mika and Senri become models there they met Rima. The three got along with each other, but then the two start attending to Cross Academy after weeks Mika transfered In Cross Academy to be with them, she wasn't expecting her brother and sister are there.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mika's POV

Im here standing in front of Cross Academy. Im excited to see Senri and Rima and to there faces when they see me.

A silver haired man is walking towards me.

"Are you a transfer student? " he ask me.

" yes, mind showing me to the president's office? "

" follow me"

I followed him. I know that he is a vampire.

We reach to the President's office.

He greeted me and we talk about some the transfering.

" Ok Miss Kuran pls have a good day. I'll ask Zero to show you the dorm. Your dorm mate is Ms Rima. " he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Zero is now taking me to the dorm. He left me infront of the door.

I knock three times and I saw Rima shock to see me.

"Mika what are you doing here?"

" Well from now on Im studying here with you and Senri" then smiled at her.

" Im sure he'll be suprise to see you"

She giggled. Its rare for her to show emotions. She lead me to the living room there were vampires there so I hid at the back of Rima cause Im not that fond with so much people. I may be a model but Im a bit anti social.

In the minute I saw Senri I run towards him.

" I miss you " then kiss him on the cheeks.

" I miss you to" he said while hugging me. I saw shock faces.

" Why are you here" he ask

" Umm lets just talk about that later" still hugging him. I miss him so much.

" before I forgot the manager told me that we three have a up coming project this week" i said while smiling.

" Care to tell me whats happening?" I know that voice, the voice I use to love.

" Im suprise that you dont recognize your dear sister, Big brother Kaname" I can see that he is shock everyone in the room are well except Rima and Senri.

"Well Im tired. Rima sleep with me" I gave her my BEST PUPPY EYES that she cant resist.

"Ok come on"

" see you later . I'll introduce myself later. See you later Senri " kiss him on the cheeks.

Everyone look at him. My brother glared at him.

"What?" Then he ignored them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Who the hell is that and did she just call Kaname Big brother? " ask Aido

"She's Kuran Mika. Younger sister of Kuran Kaname. A Model. She works with us " Senri answer boredly

Everyone was shock including Kaname because he didn't expect that Senri would know this.

" Why do you know her? She isn't allowed to be in public its dangerous" Kaname said looking angry.

" That isn't my fault. You treated her like shit when you were younger. That is the reason why your uncle took her and took care of her. " Senri said while glaring at Kaname.

TimeSkip

Mika's Pov

Im standing in front of a mirror staring myself for a whole 5 minutes.  
'Yeah I look fine '

Knock Knock  
It was Senri.

" hey are you ready? Class will start soon. "

" Im ready. Come on" as I pulled his arm and interwined my hand with his.

He lead the way finding the others already there. I look at my brother or should I say Kaname. I still love him but I hate him for favoring Yuuki over me. He's like Juuri and Haruka, they never even gave me attention when I was young. Lucky I have Uncle Rido he loves me so much.

"Mika can we talk later after class?" It was Kaname. I look at him for a while.

" Sure, that sounds cool " damn it was super awkward.

" meet me after class in my room. " he said then left.

" Are you okay? " Senri asked while walking towards me.

" yea " I smiled at him but he knew it was fake.

Timeskip at the classroom

The teacher let me introduce myself.

" Im Kuran Mika. A model. I work with Senri and Rima. A sister of Kuran Kaname. Thats all" I said cheerfully. They were all well except for Kaname, Senri and Rima shock even the teacher but as soon as the have recovered they bowed and said "Nice to meet you My lady."

Class went smoothly. As we walk towards the gate going back to the dorm I heard girls chattering and damn its FUCKING ANNOYING . The gate open I saw two familiar person holding the fan girls from approaching us. I finnaly recognize them it was Yuuki and Zero.

The girl accidentally push her and Yuuki is falling but I saw Kaname already at her back supporting her. I just rolled my eyes. I saw Zero looking at me I approach him.

" Hi thanks for guiding me earlier"

" your welcome "  
Wow that was rude. Well atleast he's not the type that will go over to me and flirt.

" I want to be your friend "

"Sure"

" Hey can you show me around town. " he look at me.

" please" giving him the puppy eyes.  
"I promise I'll be good "

" Fine meet me at saturday school gate 8:00am"

" thank you" I hug him. I saw Kaname with Yuuki, Kaname is glaring at Zero. I look at Zero already graling back. Well this is interesting.

Kaname's Room  
"Where were you that night?" He ask.

" Well Uncle took me" i answered.  
" why"

" Simply because he knows that Im the Real Pureblood Princess, The Purest Blood in all the Pureblood Clan. "

" then why does he still target yuuki?"

"Still worried about her ? Well I have no position to tell you the reason. "

He is so emotionless but I can see regret in his eyes.  
" Im sorry " he suddenly hug me.

" dont touch me" I glare at him.

To be continue...

please follow me on twitter: KawaiiLei23

its a new account.

tumblr: cutie-tin30

instagram:

and please let me know if there are errors In the story And what you think about it by #PurebloodPrincessLei


	4. Notice!

Hey guys :) I know that I haven't updated my story. Sorry for that but I want to know if you guys want me to continue it. Just let me know :)

I saw the reviews. :)

Thankz for the tip whoever you are :) Im sorry for all the grammatical errors in the story, I'm not perfect no one is and Sorry if the words are not spelled right I'm not good at spellings in the first place.


End file.
